counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Dust
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Elite Crew | Counter-Terrorists = SEAL Team 6 IDF | Creator(s) = David Johnston Ritual Entertainment Turtle Rock Studios Valve Corporation Ido Magal Hidden Path Entertainment | First appearance = BETA 4.0 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Dust (de_dust) is a bomb defusal map, and the predecessor to Dust2. It appears in every game of the multiplayer ''Counter-Strike'' series. __TOC__ Overview The map is set in a Middle Eastern town and features two bombsites: one in the Counter-Terrorist spawn and another one in an open area nearby. In Global Offensive, the location has been slightly altered, resembling a North African setting such as Maghreb. The map's central structure contains more distinct Islamic architecture elements indicative of a setting in the Islamic world, which encompasses both the Middle East and North Africa. Like the original incarnation of its cousin map Dust2, there are signs of recent conflict littered around the map, with destroyed vehicles, damaged buildings, Humvees, and even a technical visible around the map. Official Description Counter-Terrorists: Prevent Terrorists from bombing chemical weapon crates. Team members must defuse any bombs that threaten targeted areas. Terrorists: The Terrorist carrying the C4 must destroy one of the chemical weapon stashes. Other Notes: There are 2 chemical weapon stashes in the mission. Development ''Counter-Strike 1.0'' Dave Johnston found early screenshots of a desert map from Team Fortress 2: Brotherhood of Arms and wanted to recreate the screenshots. Jess Cliffe got him in contact with MacMan to recreate textures from the screenshots. Originally called cs_destiny, many of the elements of the screenshots were recreated in the map, as well as some extra areas that were constantly changed around. Later on, bomb sites were added and rearranged. During map testing, the name was changed to de_dust.The Making Of: Dust - by DaveJ ''Counter-Strike 1.6 The map was rechecked by Valve Corporation. Some unnecessary items were removed like graffiti paintings on walls. The map was edited a little bit to make it smooth and clear. The bright yellow sunlight was reduced. Counter-Strike: Condition Zero ''See also: Dust/Tour of Duty Much of the work on the revamp was done by Ritual Entertainment and Levelord, mainly aesthetic in nature. There are different types of footpath to help the player to predict the position of enemies. For example, players walking on tiles will produce screeched sounds. In return, nearby players will know that there are enemies or teammates in the middle or at the side. The original skybox that had desert mountains was replaced with a clearer, blue sky. ''Counter-Strike (Xbox) Dust is featured in Counter-Strike Xbox and reuses textures from Counter-Strike:Condition Zero. The official factions for this map are the Navy Seals (in desert uniform) and the Elite Crew. Counter-Strike: Source Valve Corporation completely revamped Dust for ''Counter-Strike: Source, mainly based on concept art by Kristen Perry and Ido Magal focusing on architectural references. Textures were changed and brightness has also been altered to a notable extent. Palm trees were also added for aesthetic purposes. ''Counter-Strike: Global Offensive Original There are many new changes implemented for this map. Textures, such as the color of the walls and ground, have been converted into concrete and there are new props and sand particle effects in ''de_dust. Furthermore, the underpass of the bridge has been widened and there is a stairwell underneath the side, allowing the Terrorists to stand better ground if they are cornered by the Counter-Terrorists and the bomb target at bombsite B was slightly moved away from the CT Spawn Zone. A wooden board walkway was also added to connect the once separated front pathways. The Counter-Terrorists for this map are the IDF and the Terrorists are the Elite Crew. Added with the Operation Vanguard update, Valve also released a Demolition variant of Dust called Shortdust. On the update, the map was removed from the game files, making it inaccessible in game. The reason for removal was stated to be due to the map being a lesser played map. On the CS GO Blog, developers hinted that deleted maps could be reworked.[http://blog.counter-strike.net/index.php/2017/11/19593/ The Best of Hydra] on CS GO Blog Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Map |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ;Global Expertise Trivia *This map is referenced in Valve's Team Fortress 2, on its 119th update page which is written just beside the Soldier. It can be seen here. The message reads: For the record you couldn't have done it without us either - Without us you'd still be running around in '''de_dust'. Just sayin'...'' *The helicopter that appears at the start of the round at the Counter-Terrorist base in the Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version of this map has the same sound and model as the one at the start of the Left 4 Dead 2 campaign Dead Center. *In older versions, the underpass was called "bridge" for unknown reasons. *This map is one of the 3 oldest bomb defusal maps ever, same as Nuke and Prodigy. *In Counter-Strike: Source Alpha, a map entity, de_gold_dust was a portation of a mix-up of the 1.6 and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero version. However, it was cut from Source. This was similar to Dust II and de_gold_dust2. **The “gold” used in de_gold_dust and de_gold_dust2 probably meant GoldSrc version of Dust and Dust II. See also *Dust2 *Shortdust uk:Dust pl:Dust Category:Counter-Strike Bomb maps Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) Bomb maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Bomb maps Category:Counter-Strike: Source Bomb maps Category:Counter-Strike: Global Offensive removed maps